Bad idea
by CeMi07
Summary: "Try to rewind like... 5 minutes!" I shouldn't have. [Contains little spoilers for Episode 2, play/watch it first!] [Oneshot]


**Authors Note:** This story has both Max's and Chloe's point of view. Just a oneshot, replacing the "Shooting range scene". Imagine the whole Frank thing after that and go on like nothing strange has happened... o_o ... (If you find errors of any kind, feel free to keep them. I tried my best~)

* * *

"What now?"  
Chloe and I sat in her hideout, thinking about what to do with my powers. After our little breakfast, we decided to 'test' me, even though none of us knew how.  
"Let me think..."  
She put her fingers up to her chin and leaned forward, looking me straight in the eyes. Chloe inspected me, like I was some project, who needed a finishing touch. I blushed a little. Being looked at so specifically was kind of strange. As she noticed my red face, she grinned.  
"Still cute."  
"Shut up!"  
We sat silent for a while, not knowing how to demonstrate my powers more. I was pretty sure Chloe had some crazy ideas, but just wasn't willing to let me know of her ideas, because I would pretty much deny them all. Like this shooting range thing. Thank god I got that out of her head.  
Suddenly her eyes shined bright. A mischievous smile formed on her lips.  
This wasn't going to end well.  
"I've got an idea."  
"Let me hear it."  
"In the Diner you rewound for like, what? 15, 20 seconds? Try to rewind like... 5 minutes! I want to know, how long you _actually can _rewind time."  
"I don't know-"  
"Exactly! That's why we have to find it out. Every superpower has it's limits, sure you have them too. We have to know them in order to use your power perfectly."  
I got her point, but I had a bad feeling about this. I had noticed, that when ever I used my powers, my head hurt after it and I would eventually get a nosebleed. And then the thing with the tornado... Chloe looked so happy about her idea and was ready to finish her speak. Deep inside I wanted to know those limits too, but I also was afraid of what would happen, if I used my powers to much.  
"And?", she looked at me with such bright eyes, pleading me to try it out.  
_Aw, come on Max, what kind of friend denies such puppy eyes?_ I sighed.  
"I guess, we could-"  
"Perfect! So here is the idea: We will test different timespans, so we can measure oaky?"  
"I guess so..."  
"Okay then. What we will do is sit here for about one minute and then you rewind, say what I will say in a second now, so I have proof, you really did it. So I will basically know NOW if it worked. GO!"  
"It worked, Mario wonderland number 2"  
Her face. Priceless.  
After we sat there for one minute, I did as she said and rewound. I felt a bit dizzy, but could brush it off quite easily.  
"Wow..." Chloe's face was pure astonishment. Even after the diner-demonstration, she still got so much excitement out of this.  
"Ok now, try 2 Minutes"  
"Worked, Nathan Prescott is a little poop head.", I laughed.  
"Amazeballs. 3 Minutes, go!"

* * *

"Worked... too. Penguins can't... fly."  
I looked at Max, probably like a little kid who just got a new toy. She got the random sentence right, again, third time in a row. I thought about what to say next, as I noticed her face.  
"Hey, you ok? You look a little pale."  
Her eyes were pointed on the floor, her hands gripping the edge of the chair.  
"Yeah, just... dizzy. I can try one more."  
"If you say so."  
I figured she was as curious as I was about her limits and knew what she was doing.  
"5 Minutes, go for it."  
I waited a few seconds, before I would say my sentence. As I parted my lips, Max did the same and I let her speak first. Her eyes met mine and she breathed out "Worked.", before she got unconscious.

"Max!" I rushed to her, catching her body, before it could fall to the floor. Her eyes were closed and her face was in pain. She got another nosebleed, a really bad one now. Her forehead was covered in sweat and she was burning up, breathing heavily.  
"Oh shit, shit, shit! Max, come on, wake up!"  
I shook her lightly, trying to wake her up, but it didn't work. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. The next hospital was like twelve miles away from here and I didn't even know what I should tell them, why she was like this. _"Oh yeah, she fainted, after going back in time for too long.", _Clearly not.  
"Chloe...?"  
Max's voice got me out of my mind. My eyes focused on her face, after they had watered up a little. I hadn't even noticed the tears.  
"Max! Are you alright?"  
Her breathing was getting back to normal, but she still looked horrible.  
"Stupid idea."  
"What did you expect from my brain?", I chuckled. _Not the right time for jokes Chloe. _  
At least I got her so smile a little. "How do you feel?"  
"Not... good. Just let me rest... for a while."  
"Okay princess, get back to sleep then."  
She closed her eyes and after just a few seconds, she was gone again.  
I grabbed a nearby cloth, a clean one and got the blood off of her face.  
We were lying on the ground by now, Max's head in my lap, her body in the fetus position. I stoke her head, brushing away the hair who had fallen in her face.  
I sighed in relief as she got colour again and stopped sweating and shaking. Never again would I push her at such an edge. I realized that even Max's didn't know how to handle her limits.

* * *

"Mh... mh wha-...", I opened my eyes slightly, taking in the faint light. "What happened?" I tried to lift my head up, only to be forced to lay down again by Chloe's hand. I could see her face in the dim light now. The sky had darkened a little and we were still in the brick house. I could see the concern in her face and little traces where tears had rolled down her cheeks. She must have been worried about me quite much.  
"Stay down a little longer. Just to be sure.", she said, while patting me lightly on the head. Her warm hand felt good against my forehead and I relaxed under her touch. _Okay, just a little longer..._

As we laid there, I thought about what happened. After the third time rewinding time, my head was was like a roller-coaster. I remembered my nose bleeding again and put my hand up to my face. The blood was gone and I figured out that Chloe must have washed it away. I laid my hand down again and took a deep breath. Never again would I try such an experiment again.  
In my head there was this afterimage of the vision. Once I had blacked out, the vision came back and images of the tornado and the town had popped up in my head rapidly. I couldn't get a good look at it, it was like a way to fast speeded up nightmare. The sound of the storm still echoed in my head.  
"Chloe?"  
"Yeah?"  
I looked up at her. Her face was half lit-up by the remaining light from outside and her hair shone the brightest. The light blue, that reminded me of the butterfly in the bathroom, every time I saw her. _I wonder how Chloe would look with blue wings on her back._ I smiled at the imagination and Chloe smiled back.  
"No more tests."  
"Promise."

Sooner or later we would have to get home again, so we left the hideout and met Frank. You know what happened after that...


End file.
